


i didn’t want to see it this way (everything eating everything in the end)

by avadakedavra, WTF Bucky Bottom 2021 (WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021)



Series: couldn't get the boy to kill me [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Dominance and Submission, Dysfunctional Relationships, Face Slapping, Humiliation, Jealousy, Lack of Communication, M/M, Masochism, Possessive Behavior, Power Dynamics, Rough Oral Sex, Sadism, Semi-Public Sex, Strapping, Translation into Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avadakedavra/pseuds/avadakedavra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Bucky%20Bottom%202021
Summary: Баки напрягается всем телом, распрямляет плечи, и тогда Стив сжимает пальцы, больно вдавливая их в податливую плоть над ремнем брюк. Секунда - и Баки отпускает себя. Полностью. Невооруженным взглядом вряд ли можно засечь, но Баки не только расслабляется, он прижимается к руке Стива и чуть поворачивается к нему.Невооруженным взглядом не засечь, но Стив замечает.Ох, будто бы говорит тело Баки, это всего лишь ты.Ладонь Стива скользит ниже, а сам он немного сдвигается, чтобы скрыть от любопытных глаз, как обхватывает и сжимает в ладони ягодицу Баки.Мой. Мое.Или:Очередной прием у Тони Старка и чем он закончился
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: couldn't get the boy to kill me [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111229
Kudos: 38
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Bucky Bottom Тексты Высокий Рейтинг





	i didn’t want to see it this way (everything eating everything in the end)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i didn’t want to see it this way (everything eating everything in the end)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442092) by [voxofthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid/pseuds/voxofthevoid). 



_Can it be that all us heroes have a path but not a plan?  
Oh Ariadne, I’m coming, I just need to work this maze inside my mind  
I wish I had that string, it’s so damn dark, I think I’m going blind  
  
(Может ли так статься, что у нас, Героев, есть Путь, но нет плана?  
О, Ариадна, я приду к тебе, мне только нужно выбраться из лабиринта в собственном сознании.  
Мне жаль, что я не взял путеводную нить, что ты предлагала мне. Здесь так темно, что мне кажется, я слепну)  
  
(Asaf Avidan — "The Labyrinth Song")_

Проснувшись сегодня утром в несусветную срань со странным муторным предчувствием, Стив оптимистично понадеялся, что длительная, изнурительная пробежка сделает свое дело и все непрошенные мысли выметет из его головы как по волшебству. Никогда он еще не был так не прав. Тогда Стив предположил, что его состояние вызвано близящейся вечеринкой Тони, и убедил себя, что дело исключительно в том, что совсем скоро ему придется улыбаться куче незнакомых людей и — что еще хуже — вести с ними светские беседы с неизбывным привкусом большой политики. 

Стив изо всех сил старался на этом не зацикливаться. 

Очень, очень старался. 

Но он ведь не идиот. Упрямый, как дьявол, это да, и не всегда принимает мудрые решения, но точно не идиот. В глубине души он понимал, где _на самом деле_ зарыта собака, даже если поначалу и отрицал это понимание. Никак не получалось перестать думать о том, что на вечеринке будет Баки. Они наверняка пересекутся, и… Что "и", Стив не знал. Единственным смягчающим обстоятельством было то, что планировался у них не мстительский междусобойчик после удачной миссии, а серьезный прием. Организовывал его Старк, и посвящен он был инновациям в области энергетики или еще чему в том же духе — по крайней мере, Стив помнил что-то такое со слов Пеппер. 

Именно из-за Пеппер Стив в конечном итоге и согласился прийти. Не то, чтобы он не поддерживал Тони в его начинаниях, просто Тони скорее язык себе откусит, чем пригласит кого-то из друзей на действительно важное для него мероприятие, и, если бы не Пеппер, Стив так бы и пребывал в блаженном неведении о готовящемся грандиозном вечере. Она вызвонила и его, и всех остальных Мстителей, и никто не посмел ей перечить. Господь всемогущий, да даже Тони не смел ей перечить. У Стива, конечно, все равно мелькнула подлая мысль соскочить и, он уверен, не у него — не будем показывать пальцами на всяких Баки Барнсов — одного. Стив даже немного позавидовал Наташе, которая была на одиночном задании заграницей, разбиралась в политической ситуации в чужой стране и была избавлена от походов на подобные мероприятия еще минимум на месяц. 

Теперь уже ничего из этого не имеет значения. Потому что теперь они оба здесь, в этом громадном загородном доме, пронизанном причудливым освещением сверху донизу и под завязку набитом людьми, большая часть из которых, вполне возможно, показалась бы Стиву вполне сносной компанией, если бы только он не подпирал весь вечер стены и не прятался по углам. 

А Баки, он… 

Слушайте, на самом деле Стив не такой уж и жалкий ублюдок, окей? Даже несмотря на дурное предчувствие, он ощущал себя вполне сносно, когда только приехал. Он даже подумал, что, может, ему удастся избежать нежеланной встречи. Их последняя закончилась тем, что Стив бросил Баки одного в квартире — пьяного, покрытого спермой и едва осознающего действительность. Память услужливо подсовывает ему отголоски весьма неловкого, скомканного разговора с Шэрон, состоявшегося сразу после. Шэрон удивительная, умная, сильная женщина и она явно заслуживает чего-то получше оставшегося от сердца Стива рванья. У них толком и не было ничего, если не считать парочки свиданий и одной довольно приятной ночи. 

Но правда в том, что их ночи с Баки были много больше, чем просто "приятными" — он не смог выкинуть это из головы, даже оказавшись в чужой постели, и потому, порвав с Шэрон, Стив испытывал не только вину. Еще он испытывал облегчение. Племянница Пегги должна была быть последним человеком в списке, с которым он мог бы сотворить подобное, но… Да. Стив облажался. Снова. 

Что-то в таком духе он и рассказал Наташе: не целиком и опуская некоторые детали, и она посмотрела на него… Не с жалостью, потому как, Стив знает, Наташа Романова не знает жалости, но, серьезно, Стив не знает, как еще это описать. 

Он и сейчас не может перестать наблюдать за Баки, и даже мысли о всех неприглядных последствиях, вызванных их интрижкой, не в состоянии его отвлечь. 

Затянутый в узкие черные брюки и рубашку цвета запекшейся крови, на контрасте с которой белизна горла смотрится попросту неприлично, Баки выглядит просто потрясающе. Мероприятие не слишком формальное, и Стив наивно полагал, что это избавит его от необходимости в очередной раз лицезреть Баки в сшитой на заказ тройке. Есть вещи, перед которыми просто невозможно устоять, и Баки Барнс в строгом костюме как раз из их числа. Все последние официальные празднования и приемы заканчивались для них на полу у Стива в спальне, но сегодня Стив сталкивается с испытанием куда серьезней. Он вдруг понимает, что может как угодно долго подпирать стены, но, пока они с Баки находятся в одной комнате, Стив не сведет с него глаз. 

Просто не сможет. 

Он пытается смотреть на сад за высокими стеклянными дверями, на людей, снующих туда-сюда. Стив уже бывал здесь раньше, и знает это место достаточно хорошо, чтобы в случае чего организовать себе... нет, не побег. Тактическое отступление. 

Взгляд как магнитом притягивает обратно к Баки, и Стиву становится немного не по себе от того, насколько быстро и легко он вычленяет его среди остальных гостей. Баки профессионал высокого класса и, если бы захотел, легко смог бы смешаться с толпой, но, раз Стив его видит, значит, или Баки не хочет прятаться, или за годы игр в кошки-мышки они так хорошо узнали друг друга, что скрываться уже не имеет смысла.

Будто в подтверждение его слов Баки поднимает голову и смотрит ровно в угол, в котором обитает Стив. Взгляд его глаз нельзя назвать целенаправленным, он скорее скользящий, ненарочный. Баки почти сразу отворачивается, но Стива все равно потряхивает от нахлынувшего напряжения. 

Уже через несколько минут его вниманием овладевает пара довольно настырных джентльменов, которых, судя по всему, совсем не смущает аура "не влезай, убьет", которую Стив распространяет вокруг себя с самого начала вечера. Тут уж никогда не угадаешь. Кто-то, едва завидев его крепко сжатые челюсти и строгий взгляд, ретируется от греха подальше, но некоторые искренне верят, что, раз он Капитан Америка, то ему по роду деятельности полагается стоять, где поставили, улыбаться и поддерживать светские беседы. Они видят икону, национальную собственность, и никогда — Стива Роджерса. 

Кое-как извинившись и избавившись от нежеланной компании, Стив обнаруживает, что на старом месте за фуршетным столом Баки нет. Беглого осмотра зала хватает, чтобы выхватить взглядом знакомый широкий разворот плеч и аккуратный пучок на затылке. Стив не может удержаться и скользит взглядом ниже. По крепкой спине под шелковой рубашкой и упругой круглой заднице в тесных брюках, так и умоляющей о паре хороших укусов на каждой из ягодиц. Думать о таком в общественном месте крайне неприлично, и если бы Стива не приводила в священный ужас сама мысль, что у него может встать посреди приема Тони, мать его, Старка, он бы уже давно оказался в довольно затруднительном положении. 

Стив и до сих пор балансирует на самой грани. Он поспешно отводит взгляд от задницы Баки, поднимая его выше, и замечает вдруг то, что до этого момента ускользало от его внимания. 

Баки не один. Рядом с ним стоит высокий симпатичный мужчина. Слишком лощеный как на взгляд Стива. Совершенно не его типаж. И не типаж Баки, насколько Стив может судить. Они знают о предпочтениях друг друга только касательно секса, но это не так-то мало. Например, Стив знает, что Баки нравится, когда его прижимают к стене и душат, а этот парень рядом с ним выглядит так, будто Баки сломает его одним мизинцем, едва решит поиграть в сопротивление. 

Стив прекрасно понимает, что мысли свернули совершенно не в ту сторону, но парень рядом с Баки кладет ладонь ему на правый бицепс и несильно сжимает. Левую руку Баки держит в кармане. Стив не видит со своего места его лица, но поза Баки не выглядит напряженной, скорее… приглашающей? 

Со Стивом он так себя не ведет. 

Сложно объяснить разницу словами, но она есть. Стив чувствует ее даже на разделяющем их расстоянии. Баки притворяется, и притворяется умело. Он выглядит мягким, податливым, но это наносное, не взаправду. Парень рядом с ним не знает язык его тела так хорошо, как знает Стив, и на его губах играет широкая победная улыбка. 

Стив делает шаг вперед еще даже до того, как хоть какое-нибудь более менее конкретное намерение сформулируется у него в мозгу. Он не знает, что за ауру излучает, но толпа вокруг него расступается, как море для Моисея, и, кажется, большинство гостей даже не отдает себе отчета в этом внезапном всеохватывающем желании посторониться. А вот Баки и его собеседник не замечают приближения Стива до тех пор, пока тот не кладет ладонь Баки на поясницу. 

Баки напрягается всем телом, распрямляет плечи, и тогда Стив сжимает пальцы, больно вдавливая их в податливую плоть над ремнем брюк. Секунда — и Баки отпускает себя. Полностью. Невооруженным взглядом вряд ли можно засечь, но Баки не только расслабляется, он прижимается к руке Стива и чуть поворачивается к нему. 

Невооруженным взглядом не засечь, но Стив замечает. 

Ох, будто бы говорит тело Баки, это всего лишь ты. 

Ладонь Стива скользит ниже, а сам он немного сдвигается, чтобы скрыть от любопытных глаз, как обхватывает и сжимает в ладони ягодицу Баки. 

Мой. Мое. 

Их безмолвный обмен любезностями — что неудивительно — ускользает от молодого человека, с которым Баки совсем недавно мило беседовал, но, по крайней мере, его рука больше не лежит у Баки на бицепсе. Он убрал ее в тот самый момент, когда Стив показался на горизонте. Кажется, этот парень совсем не возражает против компании. Он смотрит на Стива во все глаза и разве что рот не открывает от удивления. 

— Капитан! — восклицает он наконец, и ни в его тоне, ни на его лице не видать ни грамма той хладнокровной, показушной учтивости, с которой он вился вокруг Баки пару минут назад. Баки чуть потряхивает от сдерживаемого смеха — Стив чувствует малейшие вибрации его тела. — Мой друг упоминал, что вы тоже тут будете, но я подумал, что он сочиняет! Большая честь познакомиться с вами, сэр! 

Стив на автомате пожимает протянутую руку и дежурно улыбается. 

— Рад встрече, мистер?.. 

— Смит. Дилан Смит, сэр, но, пожалуйста, зовите меня Диланом. 

Ну хоть не Джон, думает Стив и, ух-ты, за последние пять минут он стал еще тем поганцем. Ничего удивительного, Баки всегда на него дурно влиял. И не то, чтобы Стив перекладывал всю ответственность на чужие плечи, скорее, он честно делит ее пополам. Сам он на Баки тоже отнюдь не хорошее влияние оказывает. 

— Рад встрече, Дилан. Вижу, ты уже познакомился с моим товарищем по команде. 

Наконец Смит вспоминает о существовании Баки, и Стива одновременно возмущает и забавляет, как вспыхивают его щеки, когда он поворачивается к Баки с застенчивой, извиняющейся улыбкой. Стив заговаривает первым, чтобы никто из этих двоих не успел его опередить. 

— Мне ужасно жаль, я понимаю, насколько это грубо с моей стороны, но я вынужден одолжить у тебя Джеймса на некоторое время, — секунду поколебавшись, Стив улыбается пошире и врубает на полную силу все свое капитаноамериканское обаяние. — Ты не против? 

— Нет, — моментально отзывается Смит, — конечно, нет, сэр. 

Баки издает неопределенный, полувозмущенный звук, видимо, хочет напомнить, что он не вещь, чтобы его одалживать, но Стив сжимает пальцы на его заднице, и Баки так ничего и не говорит, только выдыхает с едва слышимым стоном, который Смит даже не замечает. 

Теперь увести Баки прочь проще простого. Стив перемещает ладонь ему на талию и направляет сквозь толпу: они лавируют среди людей, и это больше похоже на танец, чем на плохо спланированный прорыв обороны врага, которым наверняка выглядело недавнее шествие Стив через весь зал. Кажется, Баки нравится быть ведомым, по крайней мере, когда Стив несколько раз бросает на него косые взгляды, то видит, что Баки довольно ухмыляется и разве что не жмурится, как сытый, заласканный кот. 

Стив в курсе, что его опять — опять! — обвели вокруг пальца и заставили плясать под чужую дудку. 

Ему плевать. 

Он выводит Баки через стеклянные двери во внутренний двор, и они снова ныряют в толпу. Стив переводит дух, только когда понимает, что знакомых лиц поблизости не наблюдается: на приеме присутствуют все Мстители, кроме Наташи, но здесь достаточно много места и людей, чтобы легко можно было затеряться. Добраться до места, которое Стив выбрал своим пунктом назначения, несложно, и Баки, молчавший всю дорогу, наконец подает голос:

— Это что, блядский лабиринт? 

— Нет, блин, это блядская Нарния. Заткнись и шагай давай.

Баки фыркает, немного нервно, но послушно идет за Стивом в лабиринт. У того сердце сжимается от этого безоговорочного доверия и звука звонкого, немного испуганного смеха. 

Как только они входят в лабиринт, Стив перестает церемониться: убирает ладонь с талии и вместо этого хватает Баки за волосы, запуская пальцы в мягкие шелковые пряди у основания деланно небрежного пучка. Баки стонет и запрокидывает голову, обнажая беззащитное горло. Словно ждет, что Стив набросится на него прямо здесь, в десяти футах от входа, где их может обнаружить любой пьяный неудачник. 

Стив резко дергает Баки за волосы, шагая вглубь лабиринта, и ему безобоснованно греет душу то, как Баки неловко спотыкается, пытаясь не отставать. Здешние узкие аллеи едва освещены, но зрение у Стива благодаря сыворотке преотменное, и он без труда различает в полутьме розовые пятна смущения у Баки на щеках и блеск его широко распахнутых глаз. 

Только эйдетическая память позволяет ему ориентироваться в лабиринте, потому как надолго отвести взгляд от Баки и посмотреть ради разнообразия, куда они идут, Стив физически не в состоянии. Пару раз он чуть не врезается в живые изгороди, выполняющие роль стен, но, кажется, Баки этого даже не замечает. Он просто безропотно следует за Стивом, даже несмотря на то, что Стив по-прежнему держит его за волосы — а это неудобно и почти наверняка больно.

К тому моменту, как они добираются до центра лабиринта, оба едва дышат, и дело тут точно не в дыхалке — не так уж быстро они и шли. 

Стив толкает Баки вперед, и тот валится коленями на влажную траву. Он смотрит на Стива снизу вверх: лицо все красное, глаза огроменные, пучок совсем растрепался, и выпавшие из него пряди обрамляют красивые, точеные скулы. Парализованный, Стив смотрит на него в ответ. Теперь, когда голос в голове, требовавший увести, увести, увести Баки прочь из зала, затыкается, он не знает, что дальше. Баки облизывается и украдкой осматривается. Стиву не надо следить за его взглядом, чтобы знать, что Баки видит: небольшой фонтан в самом центре окруженной высокими живыми стенами, уютные скамейки вокруг него и несколько уличных фонариков тут и там. Слишком утонченно, чтобы можно было предположить, что это дело рук Тони. Скорее всего, это Пеппер расстаралась или, может, еще Говард или его жена. Стиву понравилось тут, когда он приезжал в последний раз: понравились здешние уют и защищенность от посторонних глаз. 

— Ух-ты, центр лабиринта, и мы совсем одни, — бормочет Баки, когда вновь переводит одновременно впечатленный и заинтересованный взгляд на Стива. — И что же ты будешь со мной делать, о, прекрасный Капитан? 

Баки паясничает, танцуя на самой грани, и часть Стива даже восхищена этой беззастенчивой провокацией. Другая его часть, куда б _о_ льшая, все еще жаждет хорошей драки. Когда Стив говорит, его голос звучит ровно, почти безучастно.

— Все, блядь, что мне только в голову взбредет, Барнс. Повернись. На четвереньки. 

Баки поворачивается почти моментально, и даже в этом простом движении таится грация, казалось бы, неуместная здесь и сейчас. Дальше Баки медлит: оборачивается через плечо, смотрит на Стива и прикусывает губу. Стив понимает, что он рисуется, но ничего не может с собой поделать — острые белоснежные зубы сминают нежную плоть, и у Стива от одного взгляда на это твердеет член. 

— Здесь куча народа, Кэп. Кто угодно может сюда зайти.

Это вряд ли. Лабиринт довольно запутанный и длинный, Стив не сомневается, что в каждом тупике есть камеры, через которые за происходящим следит вездесущий ИИ, но даже у тех, кто уже был тут, уйдет не один час, чтобы добраться до самого центра. У Стива, когда он был здесь в прошлый раз, ушло три. Это было довольно увлекательное путешествие, но пару раз он все же психанул и чуть не повыдирал кусты на своем пути. 

Тем не менее... вероятность все же есть. Сюда действительно может кто-нибудь зайти. 

— Ага, — беззаботно отзывается Стив. — Кто угодно может сюда зайти и увидеть, как я ставлю тебя на место. Делов-то. Это даже облегчит мне работу, что думаешь? 

Света вокруг все еще катастрофически мало, но Стив видит, как у Баки резко расширяются зрачки. 

— Какую работу? — спрашивает тот, и голос у него дрожит на гласных, когда он подается немного вперед, прочь от Стива. Половина веселья, чтобы сломать его, заключается в том, насколько откровенно Баки нарывается на хорошую трепку. 

Вторая половина — в том, насколько на самом деле ему нравится сам процесс. 

— Держать тебя в узде, — просто говорит Стив и, не дав Баки времени на обдумывание ответа, подходит к нему и с силой толкает вперед. У Баки не остается иного выхода, кроме как выставить руки, чтобы не упасть лицом в траву.

Баки издает резкий, полный неудовольствия звук и бурчит что-то себе под нос про дорогущее дизайнерское шмотье. Стив помнит, какой мягкой и плотной была ткань под его ладонью, когда он вел Баки прочь из зала, видел, как она облегала его тело, пока они еще обретались среди гостей. Когда они закончат, знает Стив, пятна от травы будут наименьшей из проблем Баки. 

Он ничего не говорит: деловито расстегивает ремень на брюках Баки и тянет их вниз, на бедра. И замирает, выхватив взглядом яркий всплеск. Ягодицы Баки прикрыты куском ткани, который язык не поворачивается назвать трусами. Насыщенный красный цвет оттеняет белизну кремовой кожи, ткань кажется струящейся, текучей, как вода.

Стив осторожно скользит под нее пальцами, выдыхая через плотно сжатые зубы. Баки молчит и стоит на четвереньках абсолютно неподвижно. Стив не уверен, что он хотя бы дышит. Он оттягивает резинку, отпускает, Баки вздрагивает от щелчка о кожу, но так и не произносит ни звука. 

— Только посмотри на себя, — говорит Стив, понимая вдруг, что больше не в состоянии контролировать собственный язык. — Оделся, как последняя блядь. Может, ты и пробку вставил, Барнс? Чтобы любой желающий мог зажать тебя в углу и выебать? 

Ответа нет, но Стив недолго его ждет: секунды три, после чего с силой опускает ладонь на правую ягодицу. Баки вскрикивает от боли, рвется вперед, но Стив не позволяет, крепко сжимая пальцы и собирая в горсти ушибленную плоть. Баки скулит и выгибается, дрожа всем телом. 

— Я задал вопрос. 

— Нет, — выдыхает Баки. Он еще нескоро капитулирует окончательно, но самодовольного превосходства в его голосе уже не слышится. — Все не так. Клянусь, не так!

— Разве? На приеме ты вел себя по-другому. Ты был готов ноги раздвинуть перед этим Смитом. Уже небось соскучился по нему, солнце? Может, я зря влез в ваши игрища? 

Баки безмолвно мотает головой и только мычит что-то себе под нос. Стив ждет несколько секунд, но уже понимает, что большего сейчас не добьется. 

Так что он аккуратно, стараясь не порвать, стягивает невесомое белье к штанам. Рубашка Баки прикрывает поясницу и верхнюю половину задницы, и Стив мог бы всю жизнь провести, любуясь на эту красоту. Вместо этого он задирает темно-красный подол и выпрямляется, наматывая на кулак добытый из брюк Баки ремень. 

Он обходит Баки по дуге, присаживается перед ним на корточки и, запустив руку в волосы, дергает. Баки послушно вскидывает голову, но взгляд у него пьяный, затуманенный и обращен совсем не на Стива. Баки как будто смотрит внутрь себя. С ним такое случается, он сразу становится мягче и послушнее, и обычно Стиву такое нравится, но сегодня ему хочется совсем не этого. Стив шел сюда, умирая от жажды крови, и он ее утолит. Он несильно бьет Баки по лицу, и тот сразу же отзывается болезненным стоном. Стиву не нужно проверять рукой или смотреть, чтобы знать, что член у Баки между ног болезненно твердый и мокрый от смазки. 

— Хотел бы я тебе верить, солнце, — шепчет Стив мягко, но что-то в его тоне заставляет взгляд Баки проясниться. Сквозь дымку похоти проступают проблески сознания. — Тебе придется хорошо постараться, чтобы убедить меня. Ты ведь хочешь убедить меня?

Баки осоловело моргает и кивает, как загипнотизированный. Он уже выглядит как полный, безоговорочный пиздец. 

— Будешь считать. До десяти. Нет, до пятнадцати. Если собьешься, я начну сначала, и мне плевать, если ты истечешь тут кровью или потеряешь сознание, солнце, ты примешь все, до последнего удара. 

Это даже мило, то, как Баки смотрит на него, разрываясь между возбуждением, непониманием и разочарованием, как будто он уже настроился на что-нибудь интересное, а тут Стив со своими пятнадцатью ударами. Стив его не винит. Он уже шлепал Баки.

Баки может выдержать гораздо, _гораздо_ больше, чем пятнадцать ударов. 

Поднимаясь, Стив разжимает пальцы, позволяя одному концу ремня выскользнуть из его ладони. Глаза Баки в ужасе расширяются: Стив успевает увидеть это только мельком, прежде чем заходит Баки за спину. 

Первый удар это даже не удар толком, а так, шутливый шлепок, Стив почти не вкладывает в него силы, но Баки все равно вздрагивает, как будто его молнией в основание позвоночника шарахнуло, и напрягается всем телом. На его заднице расцветает первая, пока бледно розовая полоса. 

— Один, — выдыхает Баки, и Стив искренне впечатлен, что он не позабыл о необходимости считать в ту самую секунду, как Стив отпустил его волосы. 

Следующий удар ложится на вторую ягодицу, и "два" Баки теряется в жалобном болезненном вскрике. Еще два удара Стив кладет Баки на бедра, которые тут же начинают дрожать от напряжения, но Баки не сдается и не сбивается, проговаривая цифры одну за другой. Стив чуть поворачивает запястье и бьет снова. В перерывах между ударами он просто любуется, впитывая в себя эту удивительную, раненую красоту. 

— Пять, — стонет Баки. Очередная полоса вспыхивает алым на верхней половине его задницы, и "шесть" звучит уже совсем отчаянно и жалобно. 

Седьмой удар расчерчивает красным сразу обе его ягодицы, кончик ремня задевает расселину между ними, и Баки выгибается всем телом с душераздирающим криком. 

Стив дает ему время, честное слово, дает, сам считая испуганные вдохи-выдохи, но Баки только хватает ртом воздух и покачивается, будто конечности едва его держат. 

— Баки, — зовет Стив, неумело маскируя восторг под деланное разочарование. Баки дергается, заслышав свое имя, и замирает. 

— С-семь, — говорит он, глянув через плечо огромными, умоляющими глазами. Стив тонет во взмахе влажных ресниц и дрожании искусанных в кровь губ, но его сердце не знает пощады. 

— Слишком поздно, солнце, — мягко бормочет он, наклоняясь и накрывая ладонью последнюю отметину. Он ныряет большим пальцем Баки между ягодиц и потирает сухую, плотно сжатую дырку. Баки хнычет в ответ на прикосновение, и Стив едва удерживается от соблазна расстегнуть штаны и сжать в кулаке свой член. 

— Пожалуйста, — умоляет Баки, — я только один раз ошибся. Я больше не буду, обещаю, сэр, пожалуйста. 

Стив никогда не считал себя жестоким человеком. Даже будучи на войне с руками по локоть в крови. Но иногда, когда он с Баки, он думает, что, может, с ним и в самом деле что-то не так. 

— Разумеется, ты больше не будешь, — соглашается Стив, сильнее потирая дырку Баки. Баки едва ли это осознает, но подается на прикосновения крохотными движениями. Стив надавливает, проталкивая внутрь самый кончик пальца, дразнится, и все его внутренности крутит горячим крепким узлом, когда Баки скулит в ответ. 

Стив выпрямляется и проводит холодной пряжкой по разгоряченной коже ягодиц. 

— А знаешь, почему ты больше не будешь, Баки?

— Пожалуйста, — снова стонет Баки, он звучит разбито и выпотрошенно, но даже это и близко не похоже на то, что Стив хочет услышать. 

— Потому что я собираюсь преподать тебе урок, который ты точно выучишь, — говорит он, с удовольствием любуясь, как Баки силится удержаться на четвереньках и не рухнуть на землю.

Он заносит руку для удара, опускает ремень Баки на задницу и, может, это из-за небольшой передышки, но Баки дергается как от самого первого удара, все его тело напрягается, как будто еще секунда, и он рванет прочь. Но он остается на месте. Послушный, открытый, принадлежащий Стиву. 

— Восемь? — вопросительно выдыхает Баки, и вместо ответа Стив шлепает его свободной рукой аккурат по свежей полосе от ремня. Баки воет. — Один! Один, один, простите, сэр, один… 

В награду Стив бьет его еще и еще: сначала по одному бедру, потом по другому. Баки задыхается от боли, но честно считает, числа текут с его губ криками, хрипами и стонами, даже когда Стив, разошедшись, вкладывает в удары такую силу, что и взрослый крепкий мужчина не удержался бы от слез. Баки ревет. Совсем скоро его вздохи превращаются во влажные всхлипы, но Баки продолжает считать. Даже когда его задница и бедра превращаются в один сплошной синяк. 

Стив дает Баки передышку после десяти ударов — на самом деле после семнадцати, но Баки так славно принимает, что Стиву хочется дать ему все обещанное и ни ударом меньше. 

— Еще пять, Баки, — говорит он мягко и, как он надеется, обнадеживающе. — Продолжай считать, солнце. 

Баки кивает, выдыхает что-то, смутно похожее на согласие, но не оформленное в членораздельную речь. Стив не торопится с оставшимися ударами, собирая разрозненные крупицы будущих воспоминаний — сладкие звуки, что издает Баки, как дрожит его тело, как вспухают на коже рубцы от ремня.

— Одинадцать, — выдыхает Баки, едва не проебавшись. — Двенадцать! 

"Тринадцать" срывается с его губ болезненным всхлипом, Стив слышит в этом звуке всю мольбу мира, но не знает, о чем именно молит Баки: о том, чтобы все наконец закончилось или, наоборот, никогда не кончалось. Следующее число Баки выкрикивает, и, господи боже, он совсем охрип. 

— Остался последний, — обещает Стив, немного огорченный близящимся концом экзекуции. Он мог бы вечность этим заниматься: Баки, стоящий перед ним на коленях и послушно принимающий удар за ударом, самое настоящее произведение искусство. Боже. Как же Стиву хочется его сломать. 

Идея вспыхивает в мозгу сверхновой, и у Стива на секунду перехватывает дыхание. 

— Заведи руки назад, Баки, — приказывает он. — Подержи себя открытым для меня. 

Баки не двигается, и на мгновение Стив задается вопросом, не зашел ли он слишком далеко. Он ждет, прислушиваясь, вдруг Баки произнесет свое стоп-слово, но тот только рвано дышит. 

Наконец Баки шевелится. Его всего трясет, и двигается он медленно и неуверенно. Сначала он заводит назад правую руку, перенося весь вес на металлическую, но и ее приходится убрать, и Баки оказывается прижатым грудью к земле с вздернутой вверх задницей. Член Стива болезненно пульсирует от одного взгляда на то, как Баки берется за наверняка горящие огнем ягодицы и разводит их в стороны. Для него. Для Стива. 

Стив встряхивает кисть, расслабляя запястье. 

Последний удар получается почти нежным. Ремень проходится аккурат по сжатой дырке целомудренным, жалящим поцелуем, и Баки издает такой звук, высокий, полный отчаяния и боли, будто вот-вот умрет. 

— Пя-пятнадцать. 

Баки выдыхает это настолько тихо, что Стив не услышал бы, не обладай он улучшенным слухом. Он не использует это против Баки, хотя мог бы. Он выпускает ремень из пальцев, и тот падает на траву с тихим стуком, который, впрочем, все равно почти неразличим за тяжелым, сбитым дыханием Баки.

Стив становится рядом с ним на колени. Баки лежит ничком на земле, его всего потряхивает. Стив проводит рукой вдоль его позвоночника, но Баки никак не реагирует на прикосновение, пока Стив не доходит до горячей, припухшей от ударов коже на его ягодицах. Тогда он сдавленно шипит сквозь зубы.

— Поднимайся, — говорит ему Стив и сжимает в горсти одну из ягодиц Баки так сильно, будто и в самом деле собирается поднять Баки таким образом. — Я с тобой не закончил. 

— Пожалуйста… 

Стив понимающе хмыкает, убирает руку с задницы Баки, вместо этого запуская пальцы ему в волосы, и встает сам, утягивая Баки за собой. Баки кое-как поднимается на четвереньки и всю дорогу скулит, как раненый звереныш. Ничего удивительного в этом нет, скорее всего, примерно так он сейчас себя и чувствует — беззащитный и едва осознающий мир вокруг. 

Стив не перестает тянуть его за волосы, пока Баки не встает на колени и его лицо не оказывается напротив промежности Стива — ровно там, где Стив и хочет его видеть. Стив нежно массирует Баки кожу головы, пока другой рукой расстегивает молнию на своих штанах, стаскивает их до колен, а потом стряхивает с ног. Приходится оторваться, чтобы помочь Баки избавиться от штанов и белья — господи боже, он и в самом деле пришел в _этом_ — но увидеть Баки в одной только рубашке… Оно того стоит. Стиву кажется, что в таком виде Баки выглядит даже развратней, чем когда остается полностью обнажен.

Его член дергается, привлекая к себе внимание, и Стив нисколько не удивляется, что вся головка уже влажная от смазки. Но на секунду — всего на секунду, что Стив не смотрит на Баки — его собственное возбуждение немного ослабевает. Член, кажется, все равно вот-вот взорвется, а все нутро потряхивает от жажды скорейшей развязки. 

Стив подтаскивает Баки еще ближе и водит головкой по его губам, пока Баки стоит перед ним, крепко зажмурившись. 

Есть что-то завораживающее в том, как Баки без приказа открывает рот и принимает член Стива. Будто это какой-нибудь гребанный безусловный рефлекс. Баки издает слабый мягкий звук, когда головка члена упирается ему в заднюю стенку горла, и Стив едва не взмывает над землей. 

— Осторожней с зубами, — напоминает он без всякой на то необходимости и принимается трахать Баки в рот. 

Стив не нежничает, но и не сует член Баки в глотку вот так сразу. Он быстро и грубо толкается в приглашающе влажную глубину широко раскрытого рта, и едва не теряет сознание, когда язык Баки касается снизу его члена. Несколько разрозненных движений спустя Баки принимается сосать. Он пускает язык в ход в полную силу и пытается достать самым кончиком до крохотного отверстия уретры каждый раз, когда Стив вытаскивает член у него изо рта. Стив матерится как дьявол, но знает, что Баки и это посчитает за похвалу — и будет прав — он толкается глубже, глубже, глубже, пока снова не упирается в заднюю стенку горла, а потом толкается еще, преодолевая сопротивление. 

Баки задыхается. Вскидывает руки, вцепляется Стиву в бедра, и Стив знает, что от железных пальцев у него даже останутся синяки. Немного жаль, что они продержатся не дольше пары часов, а потом истаят, будто и не бывало. На мгновение Стив сосредотачивает все свое внимание на Баки. На том, как он задыхается вокруг его члена, как скребет ногтями по коже, ревет, давится, но не отстраняется просто потому, что не может, надежно удерживаемый ладонью Стива под затылком. 

Стив отпускает его, когда скулеж Баки становится уж больно жалобным и просящим, вытаскивает член, а потом стоит там и наблюдает, как Баки кашляет и хрипит, пытаясь отдышаться. Когда Баки приходит немного в себя, Стив берет его за подбородок и вздергивает наверх, заставляя поднять голову. Довольно сложно подобрать слова — или хотя бы выдумать причину, зачем вообще нужно хоть что-то говорить — когда Баки на коленях и… вот такой. Человеческое воплощение контрольного выстрела, которым сносит к хуям полбашки. 

— Ты можешь лучше, — наконец выдыхает Стив, кое-как собравшись с мыслями. Он проводит подушечкой большого пальца по губам Баки, и те послушно раскрываются, и Баки втягивает, легко посасывая, палец в рот. — Правда ведь, Баки? 

— Да, — полустоном соглашается Баки, не выпуская палец Стива. — Я могу, сэр, я могу лучше, простите меня, я… 

— Ш-ш, — шепчет Стив. Когда он снова берет Баки под затылок и надевает ртом на свой член, ему кажется, что все его естество соткано из человеческой жестокости. И еще из могущества, потому что ну а как иначе: Баки стоит перед ним на коленях, и Стив может сделать с ним все, что только пожелает — может использовать его, или сделать больно, или разрушить до самого основания. 

Стив знает, что долго не продержится и не пытается оттягивать неизбежное, он берет Баки жадными быстрыми толчками и тихо стонет, глубоко погружаясь во влажное тепло. Баки, наоборот, скулит громко и отчаянно, он не пытается удивить Стива техникой и просто позволяет себе принимать. Горячее, тесное горло — и только-то. Стиву больше ничего и не нужно. Он гонится за оргазмом, беспорядочно дергая бедрами и удерживая голову Баки на месте. Трахая Баки глубоко и грязно. Он давит Баки под затылком, заставляя взять еще глубже, пока тот не утыкается носом в волосы у основания члена и его глотка не начинает конвульсивно сжиматься вокруг ствола. Стив удерживает его в таком положении, пока давление в яйцах не становится совсем уж невыносимым. 

— Закрой глаза, — с усмешкой говорит он и вытаскивает член как раз вовремя, чтобы кончить Баки на лицо. 

Колени подкашиваются, но Стив умудряется устоять на ногах, сгибается чуть ли не пополам и пытается отдышаться. В голове пусто и тихо, пусть ненадолго, но пока это идеальное место, чтобы скользнуть внутрь себя и спрятаться от окружающей суеты. 

Стив слышит, как совсем рядом Баки разражается потоком хриплой, сдавленной брани.

Он открывает глаза и видит, что тот по-прежнему стоит на коленях, крепко зажмурившись, и его трясет. Все его лицо в сперме Стива. 

Стив смотрит, просто смотрит. 

Баки облизывается, стонет, одна его рука дергается было вниз, но он стопорит движение. Стив прослеживает взглядом направление и видит член Баки — полностью возбужденный, влажный, едва прикрытый рубашкой. Довольно мило со стороны Баки даже не пытаться прикоснуться к себе без разрешения. Стиву это нравится, хотя часть его и хочет, чтобы Баки показал зубы и засучил, чтобы можно было поставить его на место и выжать досуха.

А впрочем. Стив сделает это в любом случае. 

Он наклоняется, чтобы расстегнуть на Баки рубашку и помочь ее снять. Одного взгляда на обнаженное тело под ней, литое, крепкое, покрытое тонкой пленкой пота, хватает, чтобы у Стива слюнки потекли. Хочется вонзить зубы в каждый дюйм восхитительно обнаженной кожи, пометить Баки с ног до головы, но вместо этого Стив выпрямляется и отбрасывает его рубашку на траву. 

— Ты хорошо справился, — нежно мурлычет он, и Баки распахивает глаза. Он выглядит немного встревоженным, будто ожидает подвоха. Влажные ресницы слиплись и смотрят острыми стрелками в разные стороны, и Баки… О, Баки прекрасен. — Думаю, я должен позволить тебя кончить, Баки. Что думаешь? 

К чести Баки, он не покупается на эту уловку и не говорит "да", даже не кивает. Он опускает взгляд в землю и почти неслышно шепчет свое извечное "пожалуйста". 

Стив подходит к нему вплотную, берет за волосы и подтягивает к себе таким образом, чтобы Баки уперся лбом ему в бедро. А потом он выставляет вперед правую ногу, вклинивает ее Баки между бедер и прижимает голенью к его крепко стоящему члену. 

— Вот так, без рук, — говорит Стив, поглаживая Баки по голове. На волосах тут и там видны капли спермы, и Стив собирает их кончиками пальцев и втирает Баки в кожу. Баки жалобно скулит. — Тише, солнце. Ну же, давай, не стесняйся. Тебе же хватит этого? Уверен, что хватит. 

Баки выстанывает что-то — не то утвердительно, не то обреченно, но ломаться перестает и начинает двигаться. Сначала медленно, потом все смелей и смелей. Он обхватывает Стива за бедра, царапает ногтями, цепляясь, как тонущий за плот. Влажное дыхание оседает у Стива на коже, пока Баки скулит, стонет и хнычет, все вперемешку, и звуки с его губ с каждым толчком рвутся все более отчаянные и умоляющие. Смазка течет с его члена Стиву на ногу, облегчая скольжение, но Баки при этом выглядит так, будто это не имеет никакого значения, будто Стив мог бы обернуть руку наждачной бумагой и отдрочить ему, а Баки все равно только орал бы и беспорядочно толкался в кулак. 

Сейчас на ор у него, судя по всему, не хватает ни сил, ни дыхания, и он издает долгие хриплые звуки горлом, и все прижимается открытым ртом Стиву к бедру. Иногда он собирает и вытягивает губы в предвестнике поцелуя, касается так обнаженной кожи Стива, но уже в следующую секунду отстраняется и кусается, сильно и больно. У Стива снова встает, и его член подрагивает от накатившего возбуждения и течет смазкой, и больше всего на свете Стиву хочется снова оказаться в Баки по самые яйца. 

Оказаться дома.

Он игнорирует вскипающую в крови жажду и просто продолжает смотреть, как Баки трется о его ногу в отчаянных попытках кончить. Он уже близко, балансирует на самом краю, и все его тело так и пышет неутолимой жаждой, Стив видит как она сочится лихорадочным румянцем и сбитыми стонами, на которые у Баки едва хватает дыхания, но… Что-то удерживает Баки в полушаге от оргазма даже несмотря на то, что Стив уже разрешил ему кончить. 

Стив нежно касается его челюсти, а потом скользит пальцами в волосы, наматывает пряди на кулак и дергает назад, и у Баки не остается другого выхода, кроме как запрокинуть голову и встретиться с ним глазами. 

— Долго там возиться собрался? — спрашивает его Стив, легонько встряхивая. Он поднимает ногу и несильно прижимает ступню в носке к члену Баки. Баки отзывается: напрягается всем телом, глаза у него закатывается — и Стив… У Стива никогда не было кинка на ступни, и, насколько он может судить, у Баки тоже, но есть что-то невероятное в том, чтобы стоять вот так, надавливая пальцами на ноге на член Баки, прижатый к его собственному бедру. 

Стив немного расслабляет пальцы, но не убирает ногу, в который раз благодарный сыворотке: он вечность сможет простоять вот так и не пошатнуться, даже несмотря на то, что все его тело до сих пор как ватное после оргазма, а мальчишка у его ног разбивает ему сердце одним фактом своего существования. 

Он поглаживает член Баки, и Баки снова начинает двигаться, с жадным нетерпением потираясь о ногу Стива и его пальцы. 

— Вот так. Давай, Баки. Кончи для меня. 

Звук, который издает Баки горлом, нельзя назвать человеческим: это отчаянный, тихий скулеж. Он пойман в ловушку между рукой Стива в волосах и ногой на члене, но выглядит при этом так, будто на свете нет другого места, где он мечтал бы провести остаток своих дней. Он толкается Стиву в ногу резкими, грубыми движениями, а потом наконец кончает, заливая их обоих спермой и хрипит так сладко и беспомощно, что у Стива мутится в голове и член дергается. 

Баки прижимается к нему вплотную, близко-близко, будто хочет проникнуть в естество Стива, срастись с ним в одно целое, и замирает, дрожа и поскуливая, пока его накрывает оргазмом. Когда его отпускает, Баки обмякает — глаза крепко зажмурены, рот приоткрыт, волосы по-прежнему зажаты у Стива в кулаке. Ебанная катастрофа. 

Стив убирает ногу и Баки не то всхлипывает, не то просто резко выдыхает. Стив улыбается.

Он разжимает хватку у Баки в волосах, массирует кожу головы и аккуратно прочесывает пальцами слипшиеся от пота и спермы пряди. Ни один супер-модный и сексуальный пучок не сможет сравниться с _этим._

Он гладит Баки по голове, бессовестно пользуясь тем, что тот сейчас не в состоянии выворачиваться и огрызаться в ответ на ласку. Когда у Баки трепещут ресницы и он вот-вот откроет глаза, Стив поддевает костяшкой указательного пальца его подбородок, любуясь, как на длинной шее дергается кадык. 

— Скажи спасибо, Баки. 

Баки вздрагивает всем телом, как от удара током. Он не издает ни звука, просто стоит перед Стивом на коленях, сломленный, использованный, и Стив чувствует себя самым могущественным человеком во всей вселенной. 

— Спасибо, что позволили мне кончить, сэр. 

Голос Баки звучит так восхитительно хрипло. Болезненно искренне. Стиву нравится, каким послушным этот обычно ершистый засранец может быть, если хорошо постарается.

— Умница, — хвалит он, легонько похлопывая Баки по щеке кончиками пальцев. 

Потом он берет Баки за затылок, отступает на полшага и одновременно с этим толкает Баки вниз. Баки едва успевает выставить руки и обиженно всхлипывает, и этот звук не должен бы отзываться в Стиве волной мурашек по всему телу, но почему-то — отзывается. Баки поднимает голову и смотрит на Стива из-под длинных, слипшихся от слез ресниц, после чего облизывается и растерянно моргает, будто никак не может решиться задать вопрос, который так и вертится на языке. 

— Мы еще не закончили, — все равно отвечает Стив, обходя его со спины. Он несильно бьет Баки по бедру, и тот послушно расставляет ноги, и только издает протяжный сдавленный стон. — Смазка? 

Заговорить у Баки получается не сразу: он несколько раз беспомощно открывает рот, хрипит и сглатывает, а когда ему наконец удается сложить разрозненные звуки в слова, они звучат, как будто вытянутые под пытками. 

— В к-кармане. Брюк.

Стиву категорически не хочется отходить от Баки, чтобы найти его брюки и смазку в них, но другого выхода у него нет. Управившись, он возвращается, сжимая в ладони пару фольгированных пакетиков. 

— И ты все еще надеешься убедить меня, что пришел сюда не за тем, чтобы раздвинуть ноги перед первым попавшимся ублюдком, который обратит на тебя внимание? — спрашивает Стив. Он старается, чтобы его голос звучал ровно и мягко, но и сам слышит в произнесенном темные собственнические нотки. 

Баки предсказуемо качает головой. 

— Нет, нет, я… Это для тебя, Стив, клянусь. Ты же знаешь, это для тебя. 

— Правда? — почти ласково уточняет Стив, чувствуя, как в груди сворачивается тугим узлом гнев, такой же яростный, какой он ощутил, когда увидел Баки с тем незнакомцем. — В прошлый раз ты вроде ясно дал понять, что мне не принадлежишь, разве нет? 

Это удар ниже пояса, Стив знает, и Баки отзывается сердитым лающим смешком. 

— Ты сделал это первым, — хрипит он, и его голос звучит вдруг тверже, чем раньше. От тех просительных, беспомощных интонаций, что ласкали слух Стива с тех пор, как он поставил Баки на колени, и следа не остается. Стиву немного жаль, что он не смог удержать язык за зубами. — Я… ты не… Да пошел ты, Стив! 

— Справедливо, — только и отвечает Стив, и на этом с разговорами покончено. Он смазывает свой член и толкается в Баки. 

Этого хватает, чтобы из головы вымело прочь все мысли. Стив берет Баки без подготовки, раскрывает членом, и Баки скулит и резко подается вперед, будто и в самом деле думает, что сможет удрать из крепкой хватки на бедрах. 

Стив сильнее вминает пальцы ему в кожу, подтаскивая обратно, надевая на член. Заставляя принять каждый чертов дюйм. 

И Баки принимает, господи боже, он всегда принимает, орет и брыкается, будто вот-вот вывернется наизнанку, но открывается и обхватывает Стива жарким влажным теплом своего тела. 

Стив замирает на секунду, когда входит до основания, закрывает глаза и позволяет себе насладиться ощущениями. Баки такой горячий и то и дело сжимается на члене. Неосознанно, скорее всего, рефлекторно. Стиву хочется сломать его окончательно, выебать так, чтобы Баки потом ходить не смог. Чтобы все его тело помнило прикосновения Стива.

Он не произносит этого вслух, но наклоняется к дрожащему Баки, почти укладываясь грудью на спину, и касается губами ушной раковины. 

— Мне плевать, кто мы друг другу. Ты не мой парень, мы не встречаемся, но ты, блядь, приходишь ко мне. Тебе нужно, чтобы тебя выебали, или выпороли, или связали и взяли силой, и ты, мать твою, идешь ко мне, Баки Барнс. Ты меня понял? 

Стив начинает двигаться даже прежде, чем Баки успевает ответить протяжным болезненным стоном. Он выходит ровно настолько, чтобы можно было толкнуться обратно — достаточно грубо, чтобы Баки пошатнулся и чтобы его руки подломились и он упал на траву: голова повернута набок, лицо скрыто завесой волос. Стив немного сдвигается и одной рукой убирает несколько прядок, обнажая всю в красных пятнах скулу и приоткрытый рот. 

— Ты меня понял? — повторяет он тихо и зло, прекрасно понимая, насколько нечестно спрашивать такое прямо сейчас, когда Баки распахнут настежь, выпотрошен, истерзан во всех возможных смыслах. Стиву плевать. Ему плевать, потому что он всегда, всегда знал, что он не герой. Он даже не хороший человек. Не тогда, когда рядом Баки. 

Он знает, что услышит в ответ, но все равно вздрагивает, когда Баки шепчет: 

— Да, сэр. 

Стив рычит, внутри него подобно цветку раскрывается всеобъемлющий триумф, и он толкается, толкается, толкается в Баки жестко и торопливо, кажется, еще чуть-чуть, и он попросту разорвет его пополам. 

— Нет. Мое имя. Скажи мое чертово имя. 

Баки беззвучно глотает воздух, царапая ногтями землю. Стив видит, как натягиваются жилы на тыльной стороне кистей. Он лижет соленую от пота кожу у Баки под лопаткой, ведет языком вверх и впивается зубами в покрытую шрамами плоть на самом ее стыке с металлической рукой. Все внутренности горят огнем, когда Баки дергается и слабо мяучит.

— Говори! 

— Стив, — выдыхает Баки дрожащим голосом. — Стив, Стив, Стив. 

Стив упирается лбом ему между лопаток и глубоко дышит, вдыхая терпкий аромат их обоюдной секундной принадлежности друг другу. 

— Да, солнце, да, вот так. 

Баки только хрипло скулит и дрожит под Стивом. 

Стив обнимает его поперек груди, прижимается вплотную, перенося на Баки весь вес. Тот вдавливает в землю, Стива вдавливает в него — так, будто они и в самом деле заслуживают быть одним целым. Баки издает долгий, полный боли и отчаяния всхлип, и он, этот всхлип, мнится Стиву отзвуком его собственных мыслей. 

Ты мой, ты принадлежишь мне, мне, одному только мне, беззвучно выдыхает он Баки в кожу, не осмеливаясь произнести ничего подобного вслух. Все равно это неправда, они ясно дали понять друг другу, что между ними ничего нет — один только мираж, карточный домик, который рухнет, едва только дунет ветер. 

Как бы ни было, Стиву все равно хочется забраться Баки внутрь — целиком. 

Он показывает это так, как умеет: своими руками и членом — он трахает Баки все глубже и жестче, теряя голову в окружающем душном мареве, наполненном шлепками их тел друг о друга. Баки из них двоих всегда был громче и отзывчивей, и он кричит. На каждом толчке с его губ текут удивительные, сладкие полувскрики-полувсхлипы, они становятся еще пронзительней, когда Стив берет в ладонь полувозбужденный член Баки и дрочит, пока Баки в его руке не становится каменно твердым и не начинает двигаться в рваном ритме, одновременно пытаясь насадиться на член и толкнуться в кулак. 

Он выкрикивает имя Стива, когда кончает во второй раз, и Стив едва не срывается за ним следом просто от того, как тесно Баки сжимает его задницей и заливает пальцы теплой спермой. С трудом, но удержавшись на самой грани, Стив замирает на мгновение, а потом снова начинает двигаться, усмиряя зверя внутри, готового вот-вот сорваться с цепи. Он также не прекращает гладить член Баки, размазывает сперму по всей длине, пока Баки в его ладони не становится мягким и податливым, но и тогда Стив не останавливается — от того, насколько Баки сейчас уязвимый, перехватывает дыхание. 

Кажется, Баки умоляет его остановиться, голос у него истончился и еле слышим, такой, каким бывает всегда, когда Стив доводит его до самого края и одним толчком отправляет в свободный полет. 

Он не останавливается. Вместо этого Стив еще сильнее сжимает в пальцах обмякший член и толкается в Баки с такой силой, что у того перехватывает дыхание. 

— Сти-ив, — скулит Баки, и Стиву слышатся в собственном имени все тайны мироздания. Он рычит и входит глубже, проникая в благословенный жар распростертого под ним тела. 

Баки хрипит на каждом выдохе, его всего колотит. Когда он снова заговаривает, он звучит… страшно. Не-человечески. 

— Пожалуйста, Стив, ну же, кончи в меня, я твой, ты же знаешь, только твой, просто…. кончи в меня, детка, сделай меня своим, давай… 

Он затыкается, когда Стив берет его особенно глубоким толчком, замирает, по самые яйца внутри, а потом резко выходит — как раз вовремя, чтобы залить спермой раскрытую дырку и бедра. 

Баки дергается, стонет не то удивленно не то одобрительно, и замирает, послушный рукам Стива. 

Стив наконец выпускает из пальцев его член, и Баги издает благодарный всхлип. Стив медлит несколько секунд, прежде чем опустить его на траву и аккуратно перевернуть на спину. Баки так и льнет к прикосновениям, непривычно податливый и покорный. Стиву приходится признаться себе, что именно поэтому он и тянул: Баки, когда позволяет касаться себя так и эдак, расслабленный, хорошо выебанный, зрелище просто невероятное. 

Стиву даже странно, когда и спустя несколько минут он не предпринимает ни одной попытки к бегству. 

Вместо этого Баки открывает глаза и потягивается, и все его тело напрягается струнно. Стив беззастенчиво пялится, торопливо впитывая эту красоту. Он беспомощно краснеет, когда поднимает глаза и встречается со знающим, чуть насмешливым взглядом Баки. 

— Любуешься трудами рук своих, Кэп? 

Стив не отвечает — в этом нет никакой необходимости.

Баки с трудом садится, и на мгновение Стив думает, что теперь-то он точно уйдет, но он не уходит. Баки проводит пальцами по подсохшим подтекам спермы на лице, после чего изворачивается, чтобы заглянуть себе за спину и оценить, как обстоят дела с тылом. 

— Ну, на вечеринку в таком виде точно лучше не соваться. Ты этого добивался? 

— Да, — просто говорит Стив, подумав, что Баки заслужил честный ответ. — Думаю, да. 

Баки криво улыбается, и Стив не знает, как расшифровать этот едва заметный изгиб губ. Баки оглядывается, оценивая обстановку. Точно так же он осматривался, когда Стив его только приволок в центр лабиринта. 

— Не могу поверить, что ты выебал меня в публичном месте, — бормочет Баки, обращаясь скорее к себе, чем к Стиву. — Только представь себе, какой скандал бы разгорелся, если бы Капитана Америку застукали с парнем. Подумай о детишках, у которых в спальнях висят плакаты с твоей героической мордой.

— Не просто с парнем. С Зимним Солдатом, — поправляет Стив. Приятно напомнить Баки, что его бы в таком случае тоже задело взрывной волной. Вот и вступай после такого в Мстители. — К тому же это место едва ли тянет на публичное. Никто в пьяном состоянии сюда не сунется. А если бы и сунулся… Мы так орали, что наверняка распугали бы всех незваных гостей. 

— А если бы не распугали? — настаивает Баки, Стив никак не ожидал от него такого упрямства. — Что тогда? 

— Ну, полагаю, в прессе устроили бы настоящий цирк. Приятного мало, но со мной и похуже вещи случались. 

— Твоей репутации пришел бы конец. 

— И ладно, — пожимает плечами Стив. Он бросает взгляд на деланно равнодушное лицо Баки и решает пойти в наступление. — Я многих вещей стыжусь. В том числе и касательно наших с тобой взаимоотношений. Но то, что ты парень и мне нравится причинять тебе боль, к таким вещам не относится. 

Баки замирает, а потом вдруг полностью отпускает себя с тихим смешком. 

— Капитан Америка гордый садист, хоть сейчас на прайд с плеткой наперевес. Кто б знал. 

— Ты вот знаешь. 

— Хах. Да. Знаю.

Баки улыбается. Он кажется моложе и мягче с этими тонкими лучиками морщинок вокруг глаз, и Стив поспешно отводит взгляд, отворачивая голову в тщетной попытке восстановить самообладание. Когда он снова смотрит на Баки, тот уже натягивает штаны. Следом он надевает рубашку, но не застегивает, пытаясь подолом стереть остатки спермы с лица. Толку от этого чуть. 

— Мы ебнутые, ты в курсе? — говорит Баки, по-прежнему не глядя на Стива. В твердой линии его плеч чувствуется знакомое напряжение. 

— Я в курсе, — соглашается Стив, потому что нет смысла отрицать очевидное. 

Баки кивает, застегивая пуговицы снизу вверх. Он уходит прежде, чем добирается до воротничка: растворяется в лабиринте, так и не обернувшись. На мгновение Стива охватывает беспокойство. Что если Баки, вот такого, расхристанного, хорошо отъебанного, едва держащегося на ногах встретит кто-то из гостей, но… Это ведь Баки. Он был высококлассным шпионом и убийцей задолго до того, как стал Мстителем, и ему ничего не стоит исчезнуть с мероприятия, не попавшись на глаза ни одному подвыпившему богатею. Наташа могла бы стать проблемой, но ее здесь нет. 

Стив дает Баки фору в десять минут. Все это время он старательно ни о чем не думает, а потом принимается одеваться. Он уже собирается уходить, когда его взгляд цепляется за яркое пятно в траве — Стив едва не пропустил его из-за здешнего тусклого освещения. 

Это происходит само собой: он на автомате наклоняется и вот уже в его руке крохотный клочок ярко-красной ткани. 

Мог ли Баки в спешке забыть надеть белье? Или он не надел его специально, потому что вся его задница и бедра были в сперме? Это не столь важно. Важно, что теперь это белье оказалось у Стива в крепко сжатом кулаке.

Он давно потерял счет рубашкам и футболкам, что Баки у него спер, но нутро все равно печет жарким стыдом, когда он сует трусы Баки — _трусики_ — себе в карман. 

Кажется, они весят целую тонну. Когда Стив выходит из лабиринта, он старательно избегает столпотворений, но вдруг понимает что идет и… улыбается. Как будто у него есть секрет.

Который он никому-никому не расскажет.


End file.
